The widespread acceptance of modern word processing and graphics systems has increased the demand for electronic document manipulation features. One common and even expected feature on word processing packages and other software applications is the ability to select regions of an electronic document. The selected region may be then processed by functions such as copy to a buffer, print or cut.
In current applications, selection is generally performed by initiating a select function, manipulating a position indicator, and terminating the select function. The initiation and termination of the select function can be accomplished by a number of techniques, including keystroke input and mouse input. When the electronic document is text-based, then the common convention is to indicate a live end and an anchor end. The location at which the select function was initiated serves as the anchor end, while the location at which the select function was terminated serves as the live end. All text between the anchor end and the live end are selected. Once a region has been selected, limited manipulation of the selected region is available.
In word processing technologies, for example, one limitation is that the actual selection of the region of the document which the user wishes to select is not convenient. Specifically, in known word processing applications the user must first place a positional indicator, such as a cursor, at the beginning of a region of text he or she wishes to select, initiate the select function such as by clicking a mouse, and then move to the intended end of the selected region. However, if the user wishes to process noncontiguous regions of information, the user must select each of the noncontiguous regions separately. Other drawbacks exist. More convenient, intuitive and faster technology for manipulating textual information is desirable.